Internis Reproduction
by hechizadaxtom
Summary: Capítulo 2.El Hijo entre un mortífago y un auror es la única persona que puede derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas. ¿Quiénes serán los elegidos? ¿Lo lograran?. Es un HaDr. Sin Spoilers del 6º libro. Reviews please...


**Internis Reproduction**

**Disclaimer:** Lamentablemente, nada es mío. Todo esto pertenece a J.K Rowling.

**Sumary:** El Hijo entre un mortífago y un auror es la única persona que puede derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas. ¿Quiénes serán los elegidos? ¿Lo lograran?. Es un Ha-Dr. Sin Spoilers del 6º libro

**La poción del amor**

Harry se había despertado luego de un sueño recurrente que tenía desde hace algunos días, en el que se encontraban Sirius y él.

En este sueño Harry vivía con su padrino, en la casa de Grimmauld Place, y eran muy felices, debido a que los dos encontraban en el otro la compañía que necesitaban; pero cuando él despertaba todo era distinto, ya que desde la muerte de Sirius, Harry se sentía muy solo. Sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, habían comenzado a salir cuando empezaban su 6° año en Hogwarts. Seguían compartiendo mucho tiempo los tres juntos, pero cuando Harry estaba con ellos sentía que él sobraba. También tenía a los de la Orden, pero en el colegio era muy difícil comunicarse con ellos, aparte el necesitaba a alguien de su edad, alguien con quien hablar, alguien que pudiera comprender sus problemas adolescentes, alguien que pudiera entender su amor por... ¿Malfoy?

Harry había bajado a desayunar solo, se encontraría con Ron y Hermione en el Gran Salón. Rogaba no encontrarse con Malfoy en el camino, ya que se sentía muy tonto esquivándolo como lo esquivaba, y a la vez se sentía muy triste cuando Malfoy empezaba con sus sermones en contra de él y sus amigos. Harry en algún momento creyó que era conveniente decirle a Malfoy lo que le pasaba con él, pero después de meditarlo mucho se dio cuenta de que lo primero que haría el rubio sería contarlo y burlarse de él por todo el colegio, reírse con sus amigotes de un sentimiento que había nacido en Harry sin previo aviso, sin poder evitarlo, de una día para el otro y del que no sabía nadie, ni Ron y Hermione.

Finalmente llego al Gran Salón sin habérselo cruzado, se sentó al lado de Ron y empezó a hablar con sus compañeros del campeonato de Quidditch, que comenzaría en pocas semanas. Harry creía que esto le serviría para despejarse un poco, olvidar, aunque era imposible, por un rato a su padrino, y volver a crear la rivalidad Gryffindor-Slytherin y con ella Harry Potter-Draco Malfoy.

Salieron del Gran Salón y se dirigieron a las mazmorras, donde tendrían la peor clase que se puede tener un lunes a la mañana, Pociones, y lo peor para Harry no era, por primera vez en su vida, que tendría que ver a Snape, sino que vería obligadamente y sin poder esquivarlo a Draco Malfoy.

Pero cuando estaban llegando a las mazmorras...

-Potter, veo que te seguís relacionando con pobretones y sangres sucias, no?- dijo una voz arrastrando sus palabras, como siempre –y yo que te ofrecí mi amistad, vos te la perdiste Potter, pero creo que yo no me perdí de mucho...-

-Basta Malfoy, antes fijate con que gente te relacionás vos, cada día con el mismo tema...- Hermione era siempre la que más se enojaba

-Vos que te metés sangre-sucia, creo que dije Potter, no Granger, y a mi nadie me dice con quien me tengo que relacionar, eh... Potter, creo que tendrías que enseñarle buenos modales a la gente con quien te juntás..., pero que estoy diciendo, si ni vos tenés modales!. Me parece que debería enseñarte que cuando una persona te habla debés mirarla...-

Pero Harry no pensaba en lo que Malfoy le decía, él solo no quería escucharlo, no quería que lo hiriera más de lo que ya estaba.

En eso entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Como siempre Harry, Ron y Hermione juntos, y del otro lado de la sala, Malfoy, Parkinson, Crabble y Goyle.

No tardo mucho en entrar Snape, con su entrecejo fruncido y sin una pizca de sentimiento en su cara.

-Hoy no estoy de humor, así que se forman en parejas y preparan esta poción que aparecerá en la pizarra.

-Nunca esta de humor- dijo por lo bajo Harry a Hermione –tendría que haber dicho, "hoy no es la excepción"- pero Hermione no era la única persona que lo había oído

-Que dijiste Potter?-gruñó Snape- Bueno, ahora por el comentario inoportuno de Potter, yo voy a hacer las parejas, así que deben agradecérselo a él- Snape comenzó a juntar las parejas y por último dijo- Potter- ummm Potter-Malfoy, Granger-Zabini y Weasley-Parkinson, ah! Me olvidaba, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter, deberías tener más cuidado con lo que decís, creo que me alegraste el día- y luego de este último comentario en el rostro de Snape apareció una leve sonrisa.

Uno de los peores días en la vida de Harry, se sentía solo, triste, había perdido 20 puntos de su casa y tendría que trabajar con Malfoy, nada podía empeorarlo hasta que...

-Aquí tienen los ingredientes que necesitan para hacer la poción- con un movimiento de la varita la pizarra apareció escrita- hoy harán la "Poción del Amor", ya se habrán dado cuenta de porque estoy así, pero hacer esta poción no fue idea mía, fue orden de Dumbledore. Así que comiencen ya, o van a ver las consecuencias- Snape dijo esto mirando a Neville, que estaba muy nervioso junto a Parvati Patil.

-Potter-le dijo Malfoy a Harry- ahora tendremos que trabajar juntos, se que es asqueroso, pero no puedo quejarme, Snape sabe que te molesta mucho estar conmigo y ese es el castigo, pero no se porque también debe castigarme a mí, obligándome a estar con vos y a hacer esta poción horrible!.

-Mirá Malfoy, si tenés tantos problemas, hago la poción solo y listo, y después le digo a Snape que la hicimos juntos...-Harry no quería sufrir más con la indiferencia de Malfoy.

-Cuanta amabilidad de tu parte Potter, que te traés entre dientes? A vos no te importaría un cero más, pero un cero para mi arruinaría mi brillante promedio.

Quedaban los 10 minutos finales para terminar la clase cuando Snape dijo que pongan las pociones en una botella, que para la próxima clase, como deber, tendrían que probarla con la pareja que la hicieron, pero que no se preocupen, que la poción solo funcionará con las personas que se amen de verdad.

Harry creyó que esta era la excusa perfecta para saber si a Draco le pasaba algo con él.

Cuando estaban saliendo de la mazmorra Harry oyó una voz detrás de él.

-Potter-le dijo Malfoy mostrándole la poción- esta noche en mi sala común, a la medianoche- y diciendo esto se fue para la sala común de Slytherin, y Harry, como había quedado con Ron, fue al campo de Quidditch a volar un rato con su Saeta.

Pero no pudo volar tranquilo, porque en lo único que pensaba ahora era si en la poción funcionaría esa noche con Malfoy, a lo que luego se decía –es imposible, Malfoy me odia, y es lo que yo debería hacer, pero no puedo es más fuerte que...

-Harry cuidado!

Una Bludger iba a su encuentro con Harry, y como él estaba pensando en otra cosa, le dio en el medio de la cabeza.

Ron, al verlo, gritó al grupo:

-Harry! Paren, Harry está lastimado!

Pararon y todos bajaron a ver al niño que vivió

- Lo llevaremos a la enfermería, por favor que no tenga nada, que el campeonato empieza solo en dos semanas y tenemos que practicar! –dijo Angelina

-No se preocupen, estoy bien- contestó Harry

-Harry, te vamos a llevar a la enfermería y te vas a quedar sin jugar el tiempo que Madame Pomfrey diga, sea dos, cinco o veinte días. Y vos Angelina, creo que tendrías que preocuparte un poquito más por los jugadores y no tanto por el equipo.

En la enfermería

-No se preocupen, no tiene nada, por suerte no le pegó de lleno en la cabeza, pero igual lo vamos a dejar en observación acá esta noche

-Podemos pasar a verlo?- Preguntó Hermione, que recién se había enterado.

Si, seguro, pero no la hagan muy larga, porque todavía ustedes tienen que ir a clases, no?- contestó Madame Pomfrey.

Ron y Hermione entraron en la enfermería y lo vieron despierto, solo con un vendaje en la cabeza, que según Harry, se lo pusieron por precaución.

-Como te sentís, Harry?- preguntó Ron

-Bien, me duele un poco la cabeza, pero nada de otro mundo- contó Harry

-Entonces podrás hacer los deberes que tenés pendientes- le dijo Hermione

-Hermione, Harry hoy va a descansar, y se va a olvidar de todos los deberes hasta que se recupere del todo. Bueno Harry, nosotros nos vamos porque todavía tenemos clases y así vos también descansas un rato- diciendo esto Hermione y Ron se fueron de la enfermería, ya que tenían Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry aprovecharía el momento para dormir y así dejar de pensar en Malfoy cuando dijo:

-Justo hoy tenía que pasarme esto! Hoy que tenía que hacer la poción con Draco!

Después de un rato entró Madame Pomfrey, le dio la medicina, y Harry se durmió.

Se despertó mucho tiempo después, ya era de noche, porque había escuchado ruidos en la habitación.

Se dio vuelta para donde estaba el visitante y vio a alguien con pelo por los hombros, pero como todavía estaba un poco dormido, no lo podía divisar bien. Se frotó un poco los ojos y ahí lo vio.

-Dra.. eh digo Malfoy, que hacés acá?

-Vine por el trabajo de pociones Potter, ya lo quería tener listo.

-Pero yo no sé si puedo beber esa poción, porque estoy tomando la medicina.

-Sí podés Potter, como yo soy muy prevenido, ya le pregunté a Madame Pomfrey. Potter, tuve un día muy largo, me quiero ir a dormir, así que si podés, apurate. Yo ya me tomé la molestia de repartir la poción en partes iguales, acá tenés, tomala.

Los chicos, el de ojos esmeralda y el de ojos grises, tomaron la poción y se quedaron un minuto mirándose, expectantes de lo que hacía el otro, hasta que Malfoy dijo:

-Har.. eh Potter, creo que no está funcionando así que me voy a dormir. Luego de haber dicho eso Draco tomaba sus cosas para irse, cuando Harry le dijo:

-Eh, Malfoy, me dejás hacer una prueba para ver si de verdad no funcionó, si es así, te aseguro que no voy a retener más y te podrás ir –Harry quería que la poción funcione, porque si no funcionaba significaba que Malfoy no estaba interesado en él.

Malfoy se fue acercando más a la cama de Harry, se sentó cerca de la cabecera y le dijo:

-Qué querés probar Potter?

Harry se sentó en su cama, miró a Draco, comenzó a acercar lentamente su cara a la del rubio y cuando estaba a punto de rozarlo, Malfoy dijo:

- Eh, Potter, no va a funcionar, así que me voy.

Pero antes de que se vaya Harry lo agarró del brazo y le dijo:

-Por favor Malfoy, no te vayas, dejame probar y si no funciona te vas...

Harry estaba a punto de llorar, cuando Malfoy se volvió a sentar en la cama del morocho, le levantó la cara, le apartó una lagrima rebelde que se había escurrido por la cara de Harry y le rozó los labios, lo que luego se convirtió en un pequeño beso y cada vez se hacia más grande. Se notaba que los dos estaban nerviosos, no era la primera vez que besaban, pero no sabían por qué estaban nerviosos, bah, si sabían, era por amor, era por el amor mutuo que sentían y que ninguno de los dos quería reconocer, hasta ese día y gracias a la poción de Snape.

Continuará…

Chicos: espero que les guste, es mi primer fanfic y disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, todas las semanas voy a subir un nuevo capítulo… les mando un besito, hechizadaxtom


End file.
